


nothing can console me

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [12]
Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, POV Canon Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Petra watches the magic battle.





	nothing can console me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #19 on pillowfort.

Petra wrung her hands, watching the magical monsters battle over her husband's boat. One of them must have been Wizard Howl, the other then being the Witch of the Waste, but figuring out who was who was rather beyond her in that moment. 

The only thing she could think of her Simon on that violently rocking vessel, probably scared out of his mind. She thought about their children, all six of them at school at the moment. And of their little faces and bright smiles. What would they do if Simon died? How would they live? How would she survive?

She caught sight of the Witch who lived in Wizard Howl's home with the corner of her eye. The Witch seemed worried and Petra's heart jumped. Perhaps the old woman knew something she didn't? Perhaps the magic in all those powders sprinkled around Simon's boat was about to fail?

Petra clutched at her chest, breath caught in her throat in blind panic. Oh, Simon, her dear Simon! If he died, she would go with him, she just knew! And then where would her children be? With Simon's smug sister? Perish the thought!

But then, suddenly, the magic battle was over and she ran, elated, towards the point her husband's boat was docking at, tears streaming down her face. 

It was only after she checked him thoroughly that it occurred to her that Wizard Howl might be dead, and her thoughts went out to the poor old Witch. It was the talk of the town that the Witch was Wizard Howl's old mother and Petra's heart broke for the poor woman who'd sold her all those powders which kept Simon safe.


End file.
